Goliath
by Captain Curbstomp
Summary: After the battle at Hammond robotics the Militia has suffered massive defeats. When Owen a young IMC trooper has a run in with a Militia sniper things go wrong real quick. Rated M for violence in later chapters, language, sexual content, and dark themes
1. IMC and Militia

AN: Titanfall doesn't have enough stories so it's my duty to help.

Colony #6142

"Don't let them get away." Spyglass ordered the IMC ground forces the Militia suffered another loss. Owen sprinted after the enemy pilots firing and killing two of the five pilots. "Samos good shot!" His friend Mike complimented raining a storm of bullets on the Militia. "I got it!" Another soldier ran up firing a sidewinder causing the dropship to crash into a building. Two more IMC soldiers approached one of them was a Officer the other was a corporal. The five walked up to the three survivors the Officer shot and killed a male pilot leaving two females. One of the females was a sniper covered in camo the other had a helmet only covering the head. By her looks she was young really young. "I'll call in a dropship these two will be taken in as prisoners." The officer had a grin on his face a rather mischivous look. "Not yet." "Sir it's apart of rules and regulations to call in a dropship when taking in a prisoner." "I got something else in mind how about we take our spoils of war." He picked up the Sniper ripping off her helmet she was attractive her blonde pony tailed hair, freckles, and blue eyes. He normally would be aroused but the fact she was about to be raped made him unaroused. "Sir you're not going to..." He started groping her the Corporal grabbed the other girl leaving the three soldiers to watch. "What's going on?!" The Pilot with the launcher asked lost for words.

"Please help!" The Sniper begged for Owen's help. "Sir I'm calling command." Said the soldier with the sidewinder The Officer threw her down and grabbed him by the arm. "Listen hear kid! Those are savages they started this damn war killing innocent people. I'm going to show them not to fuck with the IMC. No if you call command I will send in my personal assassins and they will kill you in your sleep." He was shocked by what he said Mike was frozen in fear by what the Officer said. "Now we had a long hard battle time for a reward. Owen get over here I'll let you have your turn." He walked to the sniper he felt sick to his stomach."Do it or you'll be discharged." She begged and begged at this point he didn't care about the war even though the Militia wronged him. "Sir please let them go." Owen asked him the Officer pushed him on his back grabbing the girl. "All of you are a bunch of rebel sympathizing pussbags." He mounted the sniper and unzipped his pants all the three could do was turn away. "Mike what are we gonna do? We can't just let this happen." Mike lifted Owen up the three couldn't call for help they feared of being assassinated. But letting them rape and possibly kill the girls might be worse. "I can't let this happen." Owen aimed his c.a.r smg and shot the Corporal the Officer raised his pistol only to be shot in his neck by Mike. "Command this is Owen Samos I need a dropship ASAP."

"What should we do?" Owen had asked his two peers. "We take them in for questioning." Mike suggested causing the Soldier to get angry. "They've been through enough let them be." "What's your name?" Owen asked him. "Jensen Torres." The women were still sitting on the ground. "Ugh...*cough* *cough* you." The Officer was still alive causing the Sniper to grab his wingman and aim it at his head. "Wait don't kill him. We're taking him in for war crimes." "He needs to die if you take him in he'll say you did this. Not all IMC are bad you guys showed me that. It would be a shame if you got in trouble." He apperciated her input but he can't kill one of his own. "I can't kill him." "That's why I'll do it." She shot him in the head leaving hole the size of a fist. "Can you at least show your face. So I can remember you." Rolling his eyes he showed his face then the sound of a dropship became audible. "Go now!" The two girls ran away as the ship landed IMC troopers exited out surveying the area. "Good job troopers now c'mon it's time to go home." They entered the dropship relieved that the girls got away but it would be hard to forget.

IMC space station- Gameron-

Owen was in the armory stocking up on explosives he was a demo-man after all. Jensen had approached him taking off his armor revealing a plug suit. "Hey Owen what's up?" "My blood presure." Jensen snickered placing his carbine in the his locker. "Can you throw me my jacket?" Jensen threw Owen his track jacket caught it and paused for a second. "You think I made the right choice?" "Well it was better than them being raped." He looked back down at the pile of explosives and guns. "Hey Owen why'd you join the IMC. You seem a lot different." He scratched his head. "Why do you think that?" "Well that whole thing that happened 6142. You killed the Officer not only that but you didn't walk away." He looked away from Jensen noticing Mike rushing in. "Hey guy we gotta get to the hanger bay quick!" "The two quickly but on their armor and rushed to the hangar every IMC trooper in the hangar. "Alright soldiers the Militia have assaulted the IMC's training base known as Blackgate. This attack was orchestrated they attacked a radio station, then the moon base that had orbital shock cannons. That left Blackgate open for attack the Militia have taken cadets hostage. We lose Blackgate valuable information will disappear." Sergeant Blisk assured as the troopers entered dropships. "I remember Blackgate going back will be a quite the nostolgia trip."

Blackgate- 3 hours later

Owen crawled on the ground leaving a trail of blood from his stomach. Mike ran over firing at enemy pilots and lifting up Owen. "Don't die on me now!" A nearby Atlas fell providing covering fire for the fleeing pilots. "This must be payback for Demeter and Hammond-" A sniper shot Mike's shoulder causing the two boys to fall. "Mike are you okay?" Mike wasn't responding the Atlas picked him up and inserted him in the cockpit. The Atlas ran off leaving Owen alone the IMC had lost this battle and it was time for evac. He crawled as far as possible but gave up. "I can't...I can't make it." He flipped onto his back and could see Militia approaching him. "Is he alive?" "Yeah let's take him." Both rebels stared down at him lowering their rifles they lifted him up and took them to their dropship. His helmet fell off due to his head falling forward from exhaustion. He lifted his head seeing a all too familiar inspect him. She mouthed sorry and pistol whipped him.

Militia USS Omniplex- sometime after

Owen lied on a bed to him it was more like a concrete slab. "Owen that's your name?" It was the woman from yesterday he had so many questions for her. "I saved your life now you're doing this?!" "Look they were going to execute you I had to think quick. I could never repay you and your friends for what you did. But I had to do this I can't help you break out but I can do everything else." He couldn't help but notice her tactical data pad on side. That and her longbow she was holding that could be of use. "When can I leave?" She turned around unable to face him. "All I can tell you is to make the best of it I'm sorry." She left him feeling betrayed his trust misplaced.

Weeks later

The door opened it was her again she shook him till he was awake. "You might not want to talk to me but it might be your way out." He shifted over and sat on the bed. "Later on going to slip my keycard under the door I have a jammer placed that'll loop footage. I'll wait outside then I'll cause a distraction giving you time to get in a fighter." He felt like this was a setup due to its rather simple planning then again he doesn't want to sleep on concrete. "Okay but before you go what's your name?" "It's Maya." She left as fast as she came in. It was time for the overly simple break out he got the keycard and was walking down the hall. "My friend Allison is waiting for us in the han...ger." She finished as a hole battalion of Militia aimed rifles at them. "So much for friend."

AN: I love this game now should I continue I'll do it anyway I got stuff to work on!


	2. Leave no one behind

He's been in this cell for weeks accepting the fact no one is coming for him. Owen lost all hope in escaping but his cell mate was persistent. "Maya we aren't leaving." He stated in a stotic tone causing he to stop. "I still can't believe Allison betrayed us." "She betrayed you. Not me besides you telling her about the plan is just trouble in bold letters." Maya glared at Owen. "Are you blaming this on me?" Owen ignored her and stared out into space at the planet he was on weeks ago. "I wish someone knew about me." She looked over at him showing genuine concern.

"What do you mean?"

"I feel like a ghost no one sees or hears me."

"That's no entirely true I noticed you."

Owen laid down in the bed he had a long day in front of himself Maya did so aswell.

IMC space station Gameron

In the hanger of the Gameron IMC are preparing for a boarding of the USS Omniplex. "All right most of you won't comeback. Your sacrifices won't be remembered...at all. But what matters most is that we damage their ship enough so they can't jump." The Captain stated Jensen checked his breathing gear and flight gear Mike had approached him. "My first time in a VTOL." Jensen ignored him and continued to his VTOL and entered his co-pilot approached him. "Hey I'm Helen pleased to meet you." He grabbed her hand pretending he'd shake it but pulled her up into it. "It's Jensen if you wanted to know. Your first flight mission?" "No I'm a wingman." They took off following a squad of VTOLs into space. "Alright everyone follow my lead." The Omniplex fired some type of ordinance at the squadron taking out a few fighters. "Gold lead picking up four incoming boges." Militia fighters pursued Jensen firing it's missiles the best way for him to dodge was to lift up. "Hold onto something." She slammed the a button popping flares the fighter fired it's cannons Jensen's plan was to lead him into the pack. The IMC fighter flew back into the squadron picking up more enemy fighters and were shot at from all sides. "They're everywhere!" A IMC fighter was shot and nose dived towards a planet. "Green lead!" Gold lead shouted lining up his crosshairs onto a fighter. Jensen shredded the pilot with his cannons noticing a smaller crusier. "Jensen the Omniplex is about to fire on us!" Jensen went full speed as the Omniplex emptied on the smaller crusier destroying. He narrowly dodged the explosion from the crusier and wrapped around. "Gold lead respond."

Gold lead didn't respond and boosted toward the ship. The Omniplex continued it's barrage of ordinance knocking out fighters out. "Gold lead tell us what to do!" Red lead shouted at Gold who increased his speed. "Jensen what's happening." Gold lead flicked multiple switches and dropped a missile. "Alright fire the arc torpedo!" The squadron fired the missiles hitting the shields and destroyed it. "Sir there's no entry point." Jensen stated making Gold lead snicker. "Not currently but there will be give em hell." Gold went full throttle and crashed into the Omniplex creating a large explosion.

USS Omniplex

Owen and Maya we're being walked across the hanger the two had a escape plan until. "Everyone get down!" The VTOL crashed into the hanger creating a large explosion sending most soldiers into the air. Owen took this chance to send a kick to his captor's ankle breaking it. Owen ran and dove behind a weapon crate as he was shot at using a particle saw he cut off his bindings. Owen grabbed a carbine and killed several grunts as for Maya she snuck off behind a plie of rubble. Owen ran to her aid jump kicking an Militia pilot and snapped his neck. "Come on Maya." She grabbed a G2A4 and fired on a batch of spectres dashing toward a dropship. "What the-" VTOLs started to enter the ship IMC pilots and Militia forces eruptted into a firefight. Owens and Maya jumped over the crashed VTOL annd spotted Jensen. "Jensen!" He found them and provided cover fire until the two arrived at the extraction point. "Owen you know how to arm this bomb right?" He typed a combination of numbers and pulled the lever the timer was one minute. "Can this be diffused." He answered with an arm grab and pull into a dropship Jensen saw his wingman injured. "Jensen!" He ran across the field lifting the younger woman over his shoulder and ran into the dropship. "Hurry!" Jensen threw her on and pulled himself up flying out as the ship exploded.

A whole war had waged outside the Omniplex. "What the hell." Titans were floating in space shooting down fighters. "I can take care of those titans." Owen threw on a flight kit Jensen approached him. "You need to get in close this satchel charge." He jumped out the dropship and flew towards the titan. Before he could even touch it the Ogre swatted him away. "Oh...that's unfortunate." Owen was drifting away his flight kit was damaged the Ogre aimed his chaingun at him. Owen grabbed onto the nearest thing and got behind it the bullets shred through his cover. He moved along side it and dodging the shots and wrapped around causing the Ogre to lose sight. Owen climbed ontop of what used to be a crusier that was heading right behind the Ogre. He floated down and rodeoed the Ogre planting the satchel charge. Owen jumped off before he could detonate the satchel the Ogre was hit with ordinance bombardment. He was thrown back starting to fade in and out of consciousness the drop ship flew by pulling him in.

"You were out for a while." He put a hand on his head trying to remember what happen. "Look I'm trying to interrupt anything but we can't bring you with us." Maya scratched the back of her head. "What do you mean?" He sighed loudly and turned to his friend. "Maya you're a Militia soldier we're IMC they'll gun us down." Without Jensen noticing he docked inside the Gameron. IMC troopers approached the dropship with their rifles aimed at the ship. "Oh shit." Maya exited the ship with her hands behind her head. "It's okay she's with IMC now." Maya looked at him not knowing what he meant by IMC. "What do you mean?" "I'm saving your life as of right now you're IMC."


	3. Crisis

AN: I didn't forget this story just writers block. Also the dark content warning starts to apply here.

Maya flicked the bi-pod on her rifle aiming at her target. She now wore IMC gear it was her goal to bring down the Militia and those who she once trusted. Maya fired killing the lone Militia grunt she was hit with a wave of realization he was the last one. "Maya!" Owen shouted into the radio she was spaced out. "Right." She moved to the roof and boarded the dropship. "Let's go." The ship took off and flew towards the sky entering space. "What happened down there?" She was taken off guard he knew something wasn't right with her. "I...I started to remember." The dropship flew towards a blue ang green planet known as Arcadia. "Look if you don't want to tell me don't. But get your head in the game and fight." She nodded. "If I may ask what's the mission?" Owen looked out at the skyscrapers and beautiful skylines. "We're protecting a politician who's marked for death by Rebels."

Arcadia formed of mainly cities and forest the ship landed on a building in the capital. "Damn Rebels." A man in a suit muttered while approaching the two soldiers. "Oh you two are my guards. Pleasure to meet you both name's Walter Cunningham I'm running for Galactic Senate." Maya looked at Owen who removed his helmet. "Shall we escort you to the embassy?" Walter nodded and walked towards a smaller ship flying to the embassy.

Arcadia- Galactic Embassy

"I argue that the war itself isn't the problem but the very people that started it." Walter stated

"So the Militia is the problem? Where was the IMC when the Haven massacre happened when Militia troops opened fire on a crowd?!" A fellow politician Mc Dunn

"IMC troops didn't arrive on time because it was a guerrila strike from nowhere!"

"The IMC has killed civillians themselves there terrorist too!"

"Even though they have we all know Militia are the bigger threat."

"And why do you say that?"

"They're terrorist and that's what they've always been. Are you a Rebel appoligist?"

"No but the IMC are the ones that funded them."

Owen knew something wasn't right he looked at a guard with a small flashing light under his jacket. Owen sprinted towards him grabbed the guard by the neck and threw him over the railing. Halfway down a large explosion sent everyone flying through the air. Owen was waking up Maya and Walter were close to him. "What-" He was hushed by Maya's finger Rebels disguised as guards executed hostages. Maya spinted towards one kicking the back of his leg and slammed her heel on his throat. She grabbed the R-97 and looked around for guard. "We gotta get out of here." Owen noticed the large hole in the side of the building. "Over here Maya grab Walter." Owen along with Maya holding Walter slid down the side of the building their knifes kicking up sparks. "Jump on my mark!" They noticed a building coming up. "Mark!" They jumped and collapsed onto the building as another explosion came from the embassy.

Arcadia- Industrial Area

Owen knew taking this job would be a risk this man has made enemies with the Rebels. "They came after you?" Maya circled Walter her finger lightly tapped the trigger her gun was raised high enough for Walter's head. "Calm down Maya!" Maya snapped back to reality as another explosion occured far into the city. "We need to head towards my penthouse." Owen looked back at him. "Why would we head into the danger?" Walter used his pad to get a holo image of his tower. "I have a fallout bunker we could head there." Three police dropships flew over head into the city behind the the burning embassy collapsed on itself. "To the city we go."

Arcadia- Central

They approached the city the sky was dark but the fire was illuminating the sky. They saw cilvillians on burning crosses the trio were about to vomit. "How could they do this?" Owen lead the way aiming his carbine at out in front of him. "MPs up ahead." Military Police were evacuating citizens onto goblin dropships. "Sir what happened?"

"Militia sent in their soldiers dressed like IMC or regular people. Suicide bombers went to the most populated areas of Arcadia and blew themselves up." The Officer informed.

"Could we hitch a ride on a Goblin?" Owen asked.

"The next one won't arrive for about 20 or 30 minutes."

Hours later- Galactic News Center

"Hello people My name is Bob."

"And I'm Linda."

"Today we'll be covering quite possibly the biggest terrorist attack since the Haven massacre. We have Jim on the scene go ahead Tim."

Arcadia

"It's Jim. Earlier today suicide bombers disguised as security officers in the embassy blew themselves up. It's believed that it was an assassination attempt on Walter Cunningham a well known politician. As for the other explosion that was to send a message. The Militia will never fall the bombings occured around noon to dusk. The Military Police and Militia entered a brutal firefight which ended not too long ago. Milita not only bombed Arcadia but took and executed hostages. The confirmed casualties is that over 450 people were killed, 200 people suffered minor injuries, and 300 people were gravely injured. Those are only civilian casualties the Military Police is a whole different story."

Gameron

"Looks like no lunch for us." Owen put back his lunch tray and looked back at the massive lines formed by Arcadian refugees. "Aw man today's burger day." Jensen followed Owen out the mess hall. "I'm gonna chill out in the rec room swing by when you want." Jensen stated as Owen walked into a crowd of refugees. "Excuse me mister." He looked down and saw a little girl most likely around the age of seven.

"My Mom and Dad were still on the planet when I left I think they're here where's the hangar?" She tugged on his jacket.

"Well you came at the right time I'm heading there." He informed her.

They arrived at the hangar and watched the dropships arrive. "How do you know when you find em?" She remained quiet and felt pressure in his chest as if someone placed a weight on it. He was all too familiar with these situations after all he was once in that girl's position. He's been fighting this war for a while and forgotten that he's a person. "Look kid I was once in your position. Waiting for someone you care for to return but your parents may not comeback." She blankly stared at him and started to well up with tears. "That's not true they said-" He got down on a knee and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Look...my father went to serve the IMC and I waited for him in the same spot and never left it for two weeks. I believed he was still out there but he wasn't he died via nuclear ejection. I'm only telling you this because I don't want you to wait two weeks for them. But hold onto your hope or whatever keeps you going the Militia will never take that." He took the girl's hand and led her to a resource officer so she could have a place to stay.

Weeks later

Owen, Jensen, Mike, and Maya were gearing up for their mission to take back Arcadia. Owen grabbed a spitfire and archer along with satchels. "Owen your serious aren't you?" He ignored Mike and exited the armory and bumped into the little girl. "Hey mister could you do me a favor." He nodded and put on his helmet. "I need to know what happened to my parents please find them." He nodded once again. "I'll tell you what I find I promise." He continued to the Titan bay where Walter stood next to his pod. "Walter what're y-"

"Look I need you to head to my penthouse and retrieve a holotape."

"What...why?"

"That holotape has information that'll ruin my chances of becoming galactic senate retrieve it and bring it to me."

"Why should I?"

"Because I know what you and your friends did. And I'll have you court martialed."

"Fine."

"As of now you work for me."

AN: Sorry for the delay again. Anyways Walter isn't the nice politician guy we thought he was. Instead he has his own agenda and in the future chapters he isn't all that caring as he was earlier. And how does he know what Owen and co did. Those questions will be answered next time jk.


	4. Broken

Arcadia- Central

Owen and a small batch of grunts entered the elevator to Walter's penthouse. "All we need to do is secure the drive. Don't get yourselves killed please." The elevator hit the top floor and the squad readied thier weapons. "All clear." Owen placed his spitfire on his back picked up the drive and pulled a out a small disc . "Walter I've retrieved the drive." A miniature hologram of Walter appeared. "Good now keep it sa-...who's behind you?" He turned to see a Militia pilot with a smart pistol with smoke flowing from the barrel. The Pilot's visor flickered and so did Owen's as they continued their staring match. Owen grabbed onto his P2011 and raised it slowly as the Pilot just watched. Before either could draw a bullet flew through a window and grazed the Pilot's arm. Owen rushed forward elbowing the Pilot in the Chest. "Gah!" The Pilot staggered for a moment giving Owen the chance to follow up with a jump kick. Owen sent another kick to the Pilot only for him to grab his leg. Owen turned himself to the and connected his foot to his opponent's head. They both looked for their guns which were dropped during the fight. "That's it the gloves are off!" The Pilot finally spoke pulling out his combat knife.

Owen ducked his enemy's slash and gave him an uppercut causing him to step back. "I clearly have a speed advantage so just don't let him get an opening." Owen dodged another slash leaning to the side. "Give me the drive." The Pilot's voice was cold and somewhat robotic slashing wildly at him. Owen sidestepped the Pilot's thrust with the knife the Pilot fell onto the ground. "I have to admit you're good for a mercanary." He felt a sharp pain in his chest and saw a large slash across it. He noticed a second bloody knife that was his own knife. "What now?" The Pilot taunted and dashed at him with great speed thrusting both knifes at him. Owen ran and slid under him then grabbed his leg tripping him. The Pilot was up incredibly fast and threw punches that were blocked by Owen. Him and Owen both threw a roundhouse kick connecting with each other. The Pilot threw his fist into Owen causing him to hunch over in pain and followed up by boosting into the air and slamming his fist so hard into Owens head so hard his helmet flew off. "You...bast-" A knee connecting with his jaw cut him off and sent him on his back. "What's your plan now?" Owen ran at him throwing a punch that was grabbed. "No." A blade plunged into his stomach and kicked further into him. "That didn't work the first time." Owen clicked a button on his waist and ran at him only to be knocked back down. "Where is it?" Owen backed up towards the balcony until he hit the railing. "Here." He threw himself over the balcony and plummeted towards the ground. Then a Stryder Titan jumped through the building and grabbed him shielding him from ordinance fire.

The Stryder slammed into the ground squashing a squad of grunts. "Jensen where are you?" Owen grunted in pain the knife was still plunged deep into him he had to rip out the knife.

"I'm in the financial district." Jensen's gunfire was audible from the comms.

"I need your help I've been stabbed." He grabbed the hilt of the knife.

"I'll be there in a second I'm regrouping with Mike." When he said that Owen could hear thumping on the top of his titan.

The Pilot from earlier tore a hole in his Stryder and threw him out. Owen collided into the ground somehow knocking the knife out. Owen reached for his pistol but the Pilot took it and crushed it. "You're broken and a relic of the past." Before Owen could figure out what the Pilot was saying he stomped on his back. The Pilot pushed forward then forced it down breaking it. "I'm the new soldier." The Pilot grabbed his leg punched it breaking his leg and did the same to the other. The Pilot grabbed his right arm one hand on his elbow the other on his wrist. Then he pulled slowly tearing the flesh and muscle until it was ripped right off. "Bravo-1 I have the package." From a building along the street was Maya watched and ready to her shot. She collapsed her bi-pod and slid down the side of the building. "Bravo I'll be right back." Maya ran towards him activating her jump kit and stabbed him through the helmet. The Pilot stood as if he was frozen in time his fingers twitched slowly moving to his face. "What are you?" He grabbed the knife and ripped it from his helmet. "I'm more than human...a fusion of human and titan." Maya unsheathed her knife and pressed a button on the hilt. "I'm just racking up the body count today." Pilot rushed in with his knife and locked blades with her. "You might as well just run you'll end up like your friend." Maya unsheathed her second knife slashing him across the chest following up with a second slash. Pilot attempted to grab her but she was way too fast sending a barrage of slashes and stabs. Maya broke through his armor and skin revealing metal. "You're a robot?" Maya asked confused and disgusted. "Cyborg actually." Maya and him continued to fight she was getting tired as for the Pilot he continued. Maya jammed one of her knives in his head and backed off. "Might as well give up what could you possible do to-" She press a small button on her wrist pad causing the knife and the side of his head to explode.

The Pilot collapsed causing Maya think the battle was over. "Owen...Owen!" She rushed over and quickly to close off all wounds. "This is Jensen we'll be there in five minutes." Maya tried to wake him up but couldn't from what she assumed he was dead. Five minutes later the dropship came they were heading back to the Gameron.

Gameron- Medbay

"So let me break it to you. His legs are broken beyond repair muscles are bent and broken. His arm was torn in half the other is entirely broken and crushed. His spine is crushed and broken also entirely useless. Following with mutiple broken ribs basically he'll never fight again." The doctor informed Maya and Jensen Mike was gone. "Is there another way for him to get back in the fight?" Jensen asked him. "Not really sure we can't restore his limbs nor spine since there broken but there might be another." The doctor left and Jensen followed. "maya..." Owen muttered still in pain. "Owen...you're alive!" She would've hugged him but she might've killed him. "I...lied."

"What?"

"I lied to everyone...about everything."

"What did you lie about what does everything mean?"

"Everything I told you guys about me is a lie."

"What did you lie about?"

"My name, where I'm from, why I joined the IMC, why I saved you."

"Why?"

"Because I was afraid of everyone hating me so I told lies."

"Why are you admitting this now?"

"Because I'm going to die."

"You're not because I won't let you."

Owen errupted into a coughing fit. "My name isn't Owen it's David. I got my hands on some transcripts that let me in. If they looked onto my record I wouldn't have been let in." She sighed this conversation took a turn for the worst. "You don't have to say anything else I don't care. You can be anyone you want to it won't change a damn thing." Maya grabbed her longbow and slung it over her shoulder. "I'll see you later I have a new position as an intellegence officer. I don't want to lose it because of being late." She left leaving him to his lonesome but it wasn't over yet. "Good job kid I apologise for your injuries but for your efforts I'll reward you." Walter approached him and took out a robotic arm similar to the Pilot. "What if I told you I can make you a living weapon. Prosthetic limbs that will add a extra boost in battle you can move faster and hit harder. If we rebuild you would be in the fight in a matter of no time." He knew if Walter's offer was taken then it would only bring more problems. "I will give you these arms and legs for free as long as you keep your mouth close." Even though it was a relatively lenient bargin what good would truely come from this. "I'll see you soon David just don't say anything. Because I'm always watching."

AN: This was a short chapter but the next one will be longer promise.


	5. Downtime

Gameron- Medbay

David laid in bed waiting for the operation that could change his life for better or worse he couldn't care either way. "Alright this is it. Are you sure you wanna go through with it?" He nodded the doctors grabbed the prosthetics and commenced the operation. It was hours later he finally awoke both his arms were replaced with robotic ones so were his legs. He could finally move his arms and legs no longer was he confined to a propped up state he felt alive. "It works fine although they move a lot faster than my original arms." He noticed that his hand could spin 360 degrees. "This could come in handy." David attempted to get up but the doctors tried to set him back down. "You still need to rest let the prosthetics settle in." Rest ment that he would have more surgery soon to make sure the prosthetics would stay in place.

2 weeks later

Finally he could leave the medbay completely forgetting he had prosthetics. "I need to head to the range." He walked to the ranage bumping into his friend Jensen. "Owen you're back!" Jensen gave him a bear hug squeezing the life out of him. "Nice to see you too." They moved inside the range grabbing rifles. "I've seen Maya use this but I never used one myself." He steadied the G2A4 and slow his breathing hitting right outside the bullseye. "Nice hit." Jensen complemented over the firing of his assualt rifle. "I think I've gotten rusty. I used to be in top 20 at least of the battalion." Jensen gave him a confused look. "Top 20?" David nodded firing his rifle not noticing Mike sneaking up on him. "Gotcha little brother!" Mike grabbed him from behind and lifted him up. "Mike stop sneaking up on me!" Mike cleared his throat ready to break the news. "So anyway a transfer from Centurion just arrived. Her records say she was top of her class and guess what she joined our squad." He motioned for the woman to approach by the looks of her she was just as young as them. She was pale and had short brown hair nothing too special by her appearance. "This is Katie-" "It's Kim." They looked dumbfounded something about the woman's prescence was off. "Can you tell us about yourself?" "All you need to know is that I'm top of my class. I have the highest marks here." No one knew what she was getting at out of the whole squad David had the highest and most marks. Making him the unofficial leader of the bunch but Kim's prescence only complicates things. "Well Owen has the highest and most marks as well so the both of you-" "I have more expirence and have more comfirmed kills." That was questionable confirmed kills were a slippery slope how many were on ground or Titan kills or killing Pilots or Titans. "This is starting to sound like a pissing contest." David added only to worsen the situation. "Well it's not I came here with one job to lead a team." She was getting what she wanted a reaction. "How about we settle this in the training grounds!" David clenched his fist and she simply smiled. "Who ever wins leads the team."

Training grounds

Most of the time when there was a fight it was settled in the training grounds in a area dedicated to fights. And when there was the whole base came together to see it there was no referee to break it up. So fights ended in four ways: A fight with rules set by the audience, a soldier giving up, with one soldier beaten to a pulp, or a soldier dying. David had seen many fights with Mike but never thought he'd end up here with an audience this big. "You sure you want to do this?" David got into his stance all he was told that the prosthetics were slightly stronger than regular fist. He didn't have to worry about killing the woman but her killing him. "Fight!"

David collided into the ground slightly exhausted from fighting. It's gone on long enough if she really wanted to she could kill him now. "You tired?" David got back up he landed a few hits on her earlier but she shook them off. "We can end the figh-." David gave Kim a right hook lifting her into the air and she hit the ground. Kim was bleeding from her mouth she clenched her fist in extreme anger. Kim rushed towards him with sending a barrage of punches to his head and chest finally ending with a kick to his head. He spun onto the ground in a pool of his own blood she was about to finish him off. "Hey it's over. let em go." Mike helped David up. "C'mon man we'll get you fixed up."

Hangar bay

David was still bitter about the encounter with Kim. She took his spot on the score board on her first day. If that wasn't enough a familiar face returned. "Hey mister!" It was the little girl from before. "Oh...hey kid."

"What's wrong with your face?"

"I...I ran into a pole."

"That pole really beat you up?"

"That pole beat my ass."

"So if you don't mind me asking why're you here?"

"I'm waiting for my friends."

"Ms. Maya?"

"No but other guys."

"Where is Ms. Maya?"

"On a very important interview she'll be back later. So Maya will take you out for ice cream."

The little girl hopped up onto the crate the older man was sitting on. "Hey Owen ready to go?" Mike asked. "Aww Owen I didn't know you had a daughter." David pat the kid on the head. "Hey kid I'll see you later." The little girl waved as the troopers walked off. "Where are we going?" Mike smiled showing him a pamphlet of a half naked woman on a pole. "The Frontier Cantina." If he knew any better Mike was taking the others to a strip club. "Hey don't change where we're going IMC gets discounts."

They got back hours later and waiting for them were Kim and Maya. When the boys exited the ship they were instantly sober. "Oh hey you two." Jensen attempted to greet them holding up David. "I don't care where you guys went. But we need to get ready because at 0700 we leave." They rushed off to the armory grabbing their equipment. "We should sleep off this hangover." The boys got into bunks on their side of the room. "That was a pretty fun night didn't know girls were that flexible." The other boys laughed. "Let's get some sleep."

David awoke from a deep sleep being hit by a pillow. "Wha-what!" Kim had thrown the pillow. "Get up we're going to the grounds." He quickly thrown on some clothes for training. "What happened with the mission?" "They scheduled us for another mission." He followed her and Jensen to the grounds.

Training Grounds

David watched Maya and Mike spar the match was one-sided Maya won. David took off to the range grabbing a carbine. "Don't feel like doing hand to hand?" He shook his head Jensen moves next to him grabbing a carbine as well. They practice for a while until Maya came over. "Hey Jensen can you give mee and Owen some time real quick?" Jensen took his leave giving him a proud pat on the back as he left.

"What is it Maya?"

"The transcripts."

Kim was walking to the range but stopped in her tracks when she heard Maya.

"What about them?"

"You faked them."

"I know but why are you asking about them?"

"How and why did you fake them?"

"Well I bought a fake transcript from some guy who specializes in making them."

"But why?"

"I'll tell you when I'm ready."

"So is David your really name?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Well if David isn't your real name I couldn't careless. I owe you still from what happen on 6142."

"You don't owe me if anything I'm in your debt for lying to you."

"I'm still surprised you'd help Militia soldiers even if that means killing your own."

"Look Walter knows what we did."

"We need to kill him."

"he has me by the balls we can't kill him. Yet."

"Well I have to report back to Omalon."

"What?"

"My home base."

David watched her leave then going back to firing. Jensen returned to have conversation just like a regular day on Gameron. David split up from Jensen walking through the base until he passed a broom closet. David was pulled into the closet and whoever pulled him in shut it quickly. It was Kim and she pushed him into a wall her hands firmly pressed onto his shoulder. "Hey David." He was immediately hit with a wave of fear.

"What the fu-"

"I don't care who you are or what you did. All I care about is the team."

"What are you on about Kim?!"

"I'm saying if you declare me team leader."

"Really."

"If you don't I can report you right know."

"What the hell do you do you really think the IMC would give a fuck if-"

"That you murder two high ranking troopers."

"I...I can't believe this."

"Just make me leader and we don't have to court martial you."

"Fucking fine but I'll get your ass sometime."

"I don't count on it."

David heard his wristpad ringing it was Walter calling.

"Shut the fuck up!"

He answered.

"Hello Walter."

"Hey kid um...why're you in a closet?"

"What do you want?"

"So anyway remember the guy that I was arguing with when you were protecting me. Some how he was able to get a hold of the information and he plans on showing people at a rally. So I need you to go back to Arcadia and splatter his ass across the stage."

"Fine."

"Alright kid I'm sending you the position."

Call ends.

"I'm coming with you."

"Fuck!"

AN: Attempting to add drama hope you liked it.


	6. The battle of Arcadia begins

AN: Attempting to add even more drama this chapter and add more sci-fi elements. Goodbye robo limbs.

Arcadia

If there were ever a good day for a political assassination than it'd be today. It was dark rainy and the perfect storm if it weren't for the thermal and night visions this mission would be hell. Kim served as David's spotter which made this some what better. "He's in the middle surrounded by the guards don't fire yet." David just remembered he had a copy of the drive on him so he'd have to go get it. "He's speaking don't fire yet." After hours of speaking he finally started to reach for the drive. "He's pulling it out fire now." David waited for the perfect moment dispite her orders the politician pulled it out and had the drive to his chest. "Do it already!" The thunder cracked again as he shot the longbow the bullet sped through the air hitting the drive and the man. The crowd errupted in panic guards rushed to his aid but was killed instantly. "We gotta go." The two took the weapon and binoculars running to their evac zone. Not to far from their point this was the perfect day for an assassination .

Gameron- Mess hall- weeks later

David lowered his tray onto the table his team sat at. "Did you hear about the news?" Jensen asked which was obvious and the news was on the TV. "Senator Rainsford was just assassinated earlier this is terrible for IMC." David raised a brow to his statement. "How come?" "Well Mc Dunn was a open Militia supporter and since this happened the Rebels will place the blame on us." Neither of them thought about the effect they'd have on everyone. "The Militia's probably real pissed off." The Gameron shook violently and everyone ran to the closest window. "How the hell did the Militia do this?" The planet had a large orange mark the clouds around it were parted around the mark. "The Militia is more than pissed off." Directly across from them were a Militia fleet the Gameron was only a base a floating H. The Gameron had cannons but usually worked better when supporting fire. The Gameron had fighters to defend itself but that won't make much of a difference against a fleet of at least 10...20 starships. The Gameron doesn't stand a chance against the fleet but help is on the way. This comes down to how long they can survive till reinforcements arrive.

"Is that what I think it is?" Jensen askked knowing the answer was yes. "Hit the deck!" David tackled Maya to the ground as the Mess hall was hit by a torpedo blowing the window. Multiple cadet were sucked out into space before the hole was cover by a thick sheet of metal. "To the armory." Kim grabbed David and walked towards the exit. "Why are we heading to the Armory why not the hangar?" Kim changed her direction to the hangar. "To the hangar!" The Gameron was hit hard sending the team into the ceiling then collided into the ground again. The team got back up continuing towards the hangar catching the dropships preparing to leave. "Wait the kid!" David looked around but was pulled inside by his team. "Everyone evacuate the Gameron and regroup on the IMC forward base on Arcadia. When the dropship exited Gameron they entered an all out war Vtols of both side were scattered evrywhere. Eventhough the Militia had a size advantage IMC had ace pilots. "I'm picking up multiple signals." David informed. "Hang on." Kim pushed down nose diving into the planet dodging missile fire and fighters. "Preparing jump in 3...2...1." They entered the jump but in the last second a Vtol shot their jump drive. "Our jump drive has been hit!" Mike exclaimed causing Kim to swear under her breath. "Can it be fixed?" Jensen looked for as spare jump drive as Mike assessed the damage. "No it's been hit hard we can't replace the drive too dangerous out there." The ship started to catch fire and burn up. "If we don't think of something now we'll burn up and die." David went over and decelerated slowing the ship as much as possible. "Activate the coolants!" A white gas shot out from the ship killing the flames around them. "Hang on to something we're going in hard." The ship slammed into the ground sliding down the landing strip people dodging the dropship. It came to a screeching halt causing everyone to fly forward.

"Is everyone okay?" David asked. "Think I broke something but I'm fine." Mike fished through rubble for his gun as everyone else tried to find away out. "We got it." They bashed a way out through a lose panel in the ship. "The base isn't too far but we'll be going through a battle." Kim stated. "Okay I don't mind." The group loaded up their weapons approaching the city.

Arcadia- Downtown

The sound of gunfire was prominent it was all they heard. "Everyone is dead." IMC, Militia, and regular bystanders were sprawled out on the streets dead. "It was a absolute slaughter." Maya removed her helmet and starred down a alley way as if she saw something disturbing. "Maya what's wrong?" Maya was in some sort of trance just staring into the alley. "Hey is anyone else seeing..." Mike struggled to move around and convulsed violently. "What is this?" David watched as his team dropped onto the ground he felt his stomach burn and his head become light. David slammed into the ground shaking uncontrollably.

Later

All he saw was blackness for a while. "Hey...hey wake up." He jolted up sweating and panting right beside him was Mike attempting to calm him. "Calm down Dave you were freaking out." Confused on the previous events and unsure if they were real or just a terrible dream. "I...I saw everyone die then-" Mike put a firm hand on his should assuring him that he's okay. "Look you're fine nothing happen just calm down. Just get some sleep we got exams tomorrow also try not to draw attention to yourself. Your name is Owen only David to me and others you can trust." David remembered the exams and this exact conversation either he was in the past or everything was a dream. David laid his head back on the pillow hearing a crunch sounding like the wrinkling of paper. "Wake up." He heard a whisper from what sounded like everywhere. He reached under the pillow pulling out a paper it was a crude drawing of an IMC trooper labelled David. In all capital letters were wake up. "What wake up?" He felt himself start to convulse again. "Wake up from what?"

"Wake up!" David jolted up he was in a dropship his head was in pain the soldiers that rescued them were hazmat units. "What happened?" "The Militia set us up! They attacked the city then evacuated leaving behind a chemical that spread through Arcadia. Luckily we found you but your team was infected before you got some of it." David sat up from the bed. "If I have it than why am I not dead?" "You got a small amount of it not enough to kill you but it's going to get worse if we don't make haste." He felt the dropship land the crew unloaded him and his friends in the infirmary. "Step in the decontamination chamber." He did as he was told. "Unfortunately you have at least ten minutes to rest up go recover your energy."

David found himself inside another dropship landing on an empty streets the soldiers poured out of the ship. "Hey quit the day dreaming trooper let's get a move on." David picked up his carbine from the ground and followed the squadron. "What's going on and where's the fight?" Almost on que titans began to drop from the sky and gunfire rang out from afar. "So is that where the fight is?" David and the rest of the squad rushed the area reinforcing the fellow troopers taking cover firing onto the Militia. David rushed over to a destroyed barrier a 40mm round struck next to him sending shrapnel into him he dived into cover. "Did I get hit?" He patted himself down coming to a stop when the sound of titans crashing down. "Lieutenant!" A trooper with her leg bloody and twisted called out to him he attempted to rush out but the crack of a sniper stopped him. He peeked up using his binoculars in his helmet to find the sniper but was hit. "Fuck!" He patted around his helmet checking if he were hit his visor was cracked. "Lieutenant!" She was screaming out for his help the sniper was still on him he knew it. "Fuck it!" David ran as fast as he could as bullets whizzed pass him he dived onto the ground. "I'm here what happened?" "40mm round." Enemy titans began to arrive it was obvious they lost this battle a loud scream rang out and it multiple soldiers went flying. The commander a CQB dragged himself to the pair handing a radio to them. "Call in...evac we lost this point." He peeked out from his cover firing his rifle the trooper picked up the radio. "We need immediate evac we've lost the point." "We hear you dropships are flying out to your location." Titans continued their barrage of fire the remaining IMC did their best to fight off the near infinite Militia forces but there was no use. David ducked avoiding the flying debris he peeked back up firing until the sight of mortar titans scared him back into cover. Hope seemed bleak but the sound of dropships raining gunfire onto the Militia forces the dropships landed the remaining IMC loaded themselves on. "Lieutenant get the hell on!" The trooper from before shouted to him as he ran toward the ship a mortar strike hit it sending it colliding towards him David dived into a small hole as the ship glided over him. He got back up running over to the ship looking for survivors. "Lieutenant!" He ran over throwing her arm over his neck moving as fast as he could to the last dropship boarding at the last second. He strapped himself in his seat the ship shook as it avoided missile fire eventually jumping back to base. He heard the radio transmissions. "This is Arcadia central command we've been attacked by surprise. Any IMC troopers hearing this message head to your nearest base." David looked off toward the city as the sun sets fires raging on glow brighter. "This is Arcadia command IMC ships inbound. Initiate Arcadia defense protocol."


	7. Fire in the sky

Arcadia Command- Barracks

David had been eating himself up for months the destruction of Gameron aimed many lives IMC and innocents. But what plagued his mind the most was that little girl who took a liking to him. He wasn't certain that she made it out alive he tried hard to convience himself that she got onto a dropship. Arcadia was hit hard by the Militia and by surprise so the IMC were unable to evacuate the planet. The sound of orbital bombardment became regular this once beautiful city was now being reduced to ashes. David and the squad had been stationed at Arcadia Command. "Hey we need you at mission command." Kim called out to him.

"What's the deal?"

"Our favorite Senator dropped by and had a few words for us. He wanted to make sure our lips were sealed I had to do tons of convincing for him to finally fuck off."

"Thanks for that Kim."

"Ehh don't mention it."

"Why are we being called?"

"Not sure exactly."

They entered seeing everyone inside frantically moving about. "Glad you both made it." A high ranking officer brought the two inside.

"What's the scoop sir?" David asked.

"Militia has us by the balls lieutenant civilians are still inside the city and need to be evacuated. Get your team suited up you'll be rolling with Alpha force."

Several hours later

They had been walking for several hours now David, Mike, and Kim accompanied a large battalion of troopers and apcs. David found himself spacing out during the walk thinking about the little girl he wanted to help. "Militia really laid waste to the city."Mike commented but something caught David's attention. "Hey over here!" "Oh yeah." Crusiers jumping in the foreground had the whole battalion freeze. "Are those ours or theirs." "Don't know nor do I want to find out." "The crusiers are dropping titans." The soldiers chattered amongst themselves as they moved deeper into the city the sun began to set creating a red sky. "It's getting dark moving at night is too risky." The General stopped the troopers and apcs which they loaded into. Dave stayed outside the apcs resting against a crumbled shop Mike rested next to him.

"When ever I looked at Arcadia I always wondered...how long would it last?"

"The city was too beautiful for it's own good."

"That's what made it a perfect target, not only that but it was a big supporter of the IMC."

"Didn't think the Militia would throw everything they'd have on the first strike."

"That's what they do."

"Yeah...I hope Maya is okay."

"Me too."

"It's best we get some sleep."

"Yeah."

They turned from each other not long after falling to sleep. "Mister." Dave heard a voice call out to him it was coming from the alley he laid next to. He got up and walked down the alley seeing something darting around the corner. "The little girl." He followed the little girl down a empty street then she turned a corner and when he did she was gone. The earth under him shook an explosion went off where he could assume his fellow troopers were located. "Damn it!" David grabbed the rifle from his back he could hear commotion coming down the street most likely Militia so he hid in the alley way. Titans dropped onto the street walking alongside the Rebels David waited for the Militia to pass before darting out of cover and into another alley. "This is Gamma-6 heavy Militia forces are coming your way Alpha force! Alpha force come in! Alpha for-" The ground shook once again as a large frigate entered the sky the tremor knocked the trooper on his rear. "Come in Arcadia Command the Militia are sending reinforcements! Arcadia Command come in!" He saw the little standing in the middle of the intersection David ran towards her before any Militia got to her first. Before he could reach her an explosion sent him flying onto his back he began to fade in and out of consciousness before he passed out he saw fighters fly over head and into space.

20 minutes later- Arcadia Command- Flight deck

Jensen and the Officer from earlier were currently discussing the invasion of the Militia.

"You come from a creed of good pilots we need you up there."

"Yes sir who's my wingman?"

"The same woman on your last fly mission Helen Stiener she picked you out of the hundreds of thousand of pilots."

"Oh she must take a liking to my...wait? Are these new Vtols?"

"Yep our buddies at Hammond decided to help us out by producing Vtols they fly better and space along with having wider weapon diversity. Chain lasers, scatter guns, plasma beams, basllistics, you name it speaking of naming the Hammond nerds called this thing the Falcon."

"I think I'm in love."

"Save that for your co-pilot."

"Whatever what's the mission boss?"

"The Militia are planning an all on taking out our main base with some sort of super weapon. Said weapon is built into the HMF Cleansing flame it's a no brainier it'll be heavily guarded along with thick shields and heavy cannons."

"Do we know the extent of the super weapon's power?"

"No and we don't need to because it'll be blown into a million pieces."

"How will we get through the shields?"

"We loaded out heavy bombers with breaker torpedos which'll damage the shields."

"I see sir."

"Now saddle up pilot you got work to do."

Jensen found his wingman and his ship he got inside and readied the fighter.

"Nice to see you again Jensen."

"Helen, nice to see you as well."

"So how have things been?"

"Interesting I guess."

"Things have been interesting for everyone Jensen."

"You don't have to call me Jensen eventhough everyone else does."

"Well what do I call you?"

"You can call me Kenneth."

"Okay then Kenneth you ready?"

"I've been itching to get back into the seat of a fighter."

He moved his fighter behind another itching to move down that run way.

"Alright pilots the plan is to clear a path for out bombers and have them break the shield then we'll board the ship. Now let's move out troopers!"

The fighters moved down the runway then eventually taking off flying high into the sky but still able to see the streets. "The Militia sent in reinforcement Titans and everything." Jensen's fighter got in sync with the others he took one last glance at the streets seeing a trooper sprawled out on the street. "Hey Ken, are you scared?" "No...I'm completely terrified." The fighter rose in altitude going straight up into space Jensen's fighter shook as they transitioned into space. His partner's breathing began to pick up he was able to hear her as the ship started breaking through atmosphere. They finally entered space Jensen turned and planted a hand onto her shoulder. "Hey Helen, calm down okay."

"I'm sorry I thought we were going to-"

"We're fine okay I've done this many times okay."

"Alright."

"You're my wingman I would never put you in open danger."

Milita frigates began jumping in small frigates. "Raider company, this is Valkyrie over."

"This is Gold lead solid copy."

"ETA of the Cleansing flame is three minutes hold out until then."

"You got it Valkyrie."

"Oh shit Gold lead detecting ten hostile fighters incoming!"

"I hear ya Red-2 everyone evasive maneuvers!

Jensen enabled his weapons. "Vtols incoming!" Helen warned him he flew into the battle firing his cannons at a enemy fighter it moved in a spiral motion dodging his cannon rounds. "Come you son of a bitch!" He adjusted his crosshairs in front of the fighter firing his cannons hitting the Vtol in the under belly. "Good shot Ken!" In a matter of no time the ship became Equivalent to a missle slamming into the remains of a space station. "We got him good boss." Helen's celebration was cut short by ballistic fire scraping their ship. "We're being locked onto sir!" Missiles were shot from the enemy fighter and missile followed closely behind them. "Helen deploy flares!" Flares through the missiles off course as well as the fighter. "Enemy frigate 300 ft!" Jensen dodged the plasma rounds from the frigate as he dodged another frigate jumped close to him. "Ken!" "I know!" Jensen went down getting closer to the first frigate. "Ken what are you doing?" He noticed an enemy fighter trailing behind him it fired plasma rounds. "Helen take care of that fighter." Helen flicked several switches then pressed a button sending out several orbs toward the fighter the orbs began to open up revealing mechanical like bugs. The bugs latched onto the enemy fighter tearing though the belly and destroying the ship's systems. "Good job Helen!" They got out from in between the two frigates and right into the kill box filled with space crafts and Titans a like. Jensen switched to hover mode to survey the large battle zone but then all fire ceased on both sides. A large battleship had appeared it's name in bold red letters the Cleansing flame. "Is that it?" The battleship opened fire in every direction even destroying friendly frigates in it's blind rampage. "Ken!" He switched into flight mode and nose dived towards Arcadia he saw the hud displaying he's been locked. "Ken we've been locked onto." Missiles trailed behind them Jensen switched into hover mode and swung the ship around lining his crosshairs up with the missiles. "Switching to scatter lasers." He fired multiple times taking out most missiles the remaining missiles went off in different directions.

"This is Gold lead does anyone read?!"

"Gold lead this is Red-2!"

"Thank fuck you're alive we're being slaughtered out here."

"The bombers are they-"

"I don't know teams Red, Blue, and Green aren't responding."

The Cleansing flame released a wave shutting down all frigates, Titans, and fighters in it's way. "Ken!" Their fighter spiraled out of control knocking into a frigate then his controls began to spark. The ship had one final crash into the frigate forcing Jensen's head into his controls knocking him out cold. The last thing he heard were the cries of his wingman their fighter drifted aimlessly in space.

Arcadia

David woke up feeling a pain his leg and side after struggling to get up he leaned onto a wall for support. David looked up and saw trails in the sky he looked higher and then saw bright orange lights in the night sky. "Are those Titans?" It was best if he didn't stick around to find out so he ran into an alley and needed to find a place to rest.


	8. Gone Home

Agent. Maya Kassdin- Arcadia Residential area- 4:00 A.M.

A goblin flew above the city streets the hatch was opened allowing her to peak onto the streets. "Ms. Maya are you ready for our mission ma'am?" Maya was accompanied by a spectre it's voice was a posh British accent with a slightly robotic tone.

"Yes, if I may ask what is your designation?"

"V.R.G.L.-286."

"That's a mouth full."

"I am not allowed to change designation."

"Can I call you something different?"

"As a matter a fact yes. It's encouraged that you do so that we establish a better state of companionship."

"V.R.G.L., V.R.G.L., V.R.G.L...Vrrrgl, Virrrrggl. Virgil! How do you like the sound of that?"

"Magnificent ma'am!"

"You're aware of our mission Virgil?"

"Yes, we are to sneak behind enemy lines and find HVTs."

Virgil grabbed a gauntlet from a small crate handing it to Maya. "What's this?"

"IMC's new grappling hook device."

"Insertion in 15 seconds." The pilot informed.

"Well let's get to work." Maya stated jokingly.

"Agreed." The dropship parked in mid air the two jumped out the ship and landed into the dark street.

Sgt. Mike Walsh- Downtown Arcadia- 12:00 P.M.

Mike pushed himself off the ground he looked up to see pilots of both sides entering into a large brawl using fist, knifes, debris, their empty guns, or any other weapon there is. Kim helped him up onto his feet then handed him a helmet he noticed the blood trailing from her head wound she was saying something to him but he couldn't hear it. There was a terrible ringing noise in his ear Mike set his eyes on the battlefield in front of him an IMC trooper was tackled by a rebel and repeatedly stabbed. His face was forced into the dirt which muffled his screams the knife which was more of a dull screwdriver ripped in and out of his stomach. Mike ran off into the chaos tackling the rebel before he could raise a fist a sharp pain coursed through his shoulder however the adrenaline out weighed the pain. He punched the rebel putting more and more power as they went on eventually the rebel was out cold he turned to see another rebel run up to him. Mike grabbed the shiv and charged the rebel he thrusted forward right up into the helmet piercing their throat his hearing began to return the sound of carnage was all that was audible. Mike searched the rebel finding a wingman with two shots left in it's chamber in the distance Kim straddled a rebel beating them with a large iron bar behind her a rebel started to choke her. The wingman's sight was lined up with the head of the rebel then he squeezed tightly sending a think round into the attacker's skull. He aimed once again this time for another rebel attacking a fellow trooper but before he could fire in the blink of an eye he was eye level with boots. He'd been whacked by a club giving him a splitting pain and blurring his vision the person who hit him entered into a small fight with Kim which didn't last long. Mike tried to get himself off the ground but the pain in his head was too much and he could even feel the blood trailing down his forehead. The wingman was just within reach no matter how hard he tried to grab it he couldn't the ringing in his ears returned. Mike felt himself turn over and a rebel mount him a knife was positioned directly above his Adam's apple the knife began to sink towards his throat. A trooper collapsed onto the ground letting go of his spiked club Mike grabbed the club and cracked the rebel across the skull he mounted the rebel and began to beat them mercilessly. The rebel raised his hands before Mike could give the final blow a loud screeching noise broke through the skies ships of all sizes dropped from the sky causing the troops to scatter. A boot slammed against his head knocking him onto the ground he was knocked unconscious as the ships began to crash on top of the brawl. The ground shook Kim lifted Mike up and used herself to support him giant fireballs descended from the skies every soldier stopped in their tracks and accepted fate.

Lt. Kenneth Jensen- Skies above Arcadia- 1:00

The battle that irrupted in space had descended into the skies of Arcadia most of the action surrounded the large destroyer Cleansing Flame. The IMC was now aware of it's super weapon a large radius EMP blast Kenneth's fighter was knocked out for a while but it only took a while for him to regain control. Him and the remnants of the attack team continued their assault on the Cleansing Flame it had a blue overshield which was presumably was it charging up the weapon.

"Prepare for clear skies everyone!" Ken yelled through the radio.

"What's the plan Ken?" Blue-3 asked.

"Everyone get as close as you can to the Cleansing Flame!" He ordered.

The fighters weaved in and out of ballistic and energy fire a large cylindrical projectile ripped through one of the fighters. The Pilots were shocked at the death of one of their friends but this only angered them further another fighter was hit this time from behind. Militia fighters were right in their tails the "shield" became more unstable looking then it let out a fierce blue wave ready to knock anything in it's path out the sky.

"Alright Pilots! Go! Go! Go!" They ejected from their ships.

The remaining Pilots used their jump packs to steer themselves toward the ship the gun fire ceased after the EMP probably a bi-product of from said attack.

"Everyone aim for the bridge!" They flew towards the bridge like Ken ordered.

They landed on top of the bridge only armed with side arms, C4, and a few gravity stars the only thing possible is to make due. A four Pilots with planted the C4 any remaining Pilot readied a gravity star everyone hung off the side of the structure then blew it. The ceiling dropped onto the crew inside the crew tried to scatter and enemy Pilots readied their weapons but they were all pulled together onto a singular point. The team dropped in and rained fire onto the unsuspecting lumps of crew till not a single one moved they began to seize the controls of the ship.

"Where's the self destruct?" Blue-3 asked pressing every button.

"Fecking ell Blue don -" Green-5 wasn't quick enough and the gravity disappeared whilst this happened the ship shook from orbital bombardment.

"Oops." That was all 3 had to say.

"We got company!" Helen shouted.

"Everyone stock up!" Ken pulled a R-97 floating in mid-air he set his sights on the doorway as it was being cut open from the other side.

"Slam this thing into the ground!" Blue-3 and Green-3 happily obliged.

The door was nearly finished with being cut through and right when the cutter reached the color the team opened fire emptying a full clip till all noise ceased. The ship began to plummet towards the ground sending all Pilots not holding onto something towards the door. Ken hit the door slamming it into a grunt smashing him in between himself and the wall enemy pilots came around the corner Ken opened fire onto them as well he only hit one.

"Ken come on let's go!" Helen grabbed his hand and flung him upward.

They all floated towards the hole in the ceiling once they climbed through they approached Arcadian skyline.

"We need to jump." Blue-3 stated.

"No shit B3!" Green-3 snapped back.

Right when the situation seemed bleak a goblin dropship appeared next to them.

"Pilots get the hell on!" An IMC grunt commanded.

The pilots jumped over into the dropship watching the Cleansing flame plummet into the ground.

"Helluva show you all put on!" A grunt complimented.

Agent. Maya Kassdin- Arcadia Residential area- 9:00 PM

There had been little to no Militia activity even though they were in the enemy's neck of the woods Maya had been absorbed in thought. Virgil's "eye" flickered a bit he'd taken notice of Maya's recent behavior he was a highly specialized spectre and could do things most couldn't Human or Machine. But figuring out the exact thing wrong with someone is one of his short comings he was capable of it the very thing was in his programming but he just couldn't do it. Humans were such complex creatures each one different than the other yet a machine is exactly the same as the other no differences nor personality he was just like his mechanical brothers and sisters.

"Ma'am it's come to my attention something has been troubling you would you like to speak about it?" Virgil asked politely.

"I'm just worried about a friend he was sent out not too far from here and it's right where we're heading."

"I assure you we will find him!" Virgil said in a cheery voice.

"As much as I want to believe you the central city has been leveled." Maya almost started to break.

"I'm detecting you're feeling such emotions as sadness, loneliness, and-"

"Why are you reading my emotions?" Maya asked.

"I was programed with multiple directives one of them is making sure that my companion is emotionally stable."

" I'm emotionally stable! And I don't need some clank to tell me so." That sudden out burst from her only proved his point.

"You just gave me a reason to stay."

"Whatever. I don't need you to read my feelings and shit it's none of your fu-"

"Hostile approaching." Virgil readied his rifle.

It was a Militia Pilot he looked like any other pilot but something seemed different about him. Virgil instinctively activated a thermal scan the only parts that light up was the torso and half the head as well he was no regular pilot which made him twice as dangerous.

"Tell me something Virgil."

"He's no regular Pilot only certain parts of his body show up on the thermal scan."

"Long time no see." His voice was deep, cold, and mechanical.

"Oh shit!" She instantly remembered who this person was.

"Oh shit is right." He unsheathed two knives.

The two opened fire on the Pilot he used his jump kit to evade the on coming fire simultaneously cloaking.

"This'll reveal his location!" Virgil chucked a knife sticking it to a destroyed car once it pulsed the Pilot was revealed he was inches away from Maya swinging the knife at her throat. Virgil's lightning like reflexes spun around slamming his mechanical heel into the Pilot's arm blocking the knife arm the Pilot was quick with his off hand attempting to thrust right into his eye Virgil used a hand to grab the arm. Virgil put all the power in this attack he kicked the Pilot at least 40 feet into a broken down semi truck the Pilot's helmet flew off once he made contact with the trailer. It was a while before he rose from the ground revealing his face and what they saw horrified them. He wasn't human he was more than human.

The first Human-Titan hybrid.


	9. Rain

Lieutenant. Kenneth Jensen- Arcadia command- 7:00 AM (Two days after Gone Home)

Arcadia had been hammered by rain for the past day or so most fighting had ceased besides from the occasional skirmish. Both IMC and Militia had taken this temporary cease fire to send search parties out for lost comrades and if they had to identify deceased ones. Kenneth had been in the flight deck just waiting for what exactly he didn't know what exactly he was expecting perhaps it was something or perhaps someone he was expecting.

"Kenneth Jensen report to the testing pad."

He exited the facility seeing a group of engineers and scientist surrounding a single titan he couldn't see it clearly image of the Titan. As he got closer they began to part revealing a slim and small stryder based chassis with a round shaped torso from the looks of it on the back of the Titan has thrusters of some sort. It was kneeling and rested it's large rifle with a electricity coursing through the barrel.

"Those boys at Hammond hooked us up with another new toy I'm surprise. Especially since the Militia stole the last one." Presumably the head scientist informed.

"The Militia stole one of these?" Ken asked.

"That's not important what is it this lovely lady right here. Her designation number is CT-5515 CT or Fives for short. Since you enjoy flying we thought this Titan would be right up your alley." He continued.

The Titan opened it's core Ken climbed inside and took control.

"Welcome Pilot, my designation is CT-5515 I'm eager to work with you." The Titan was female it's voice was oddly soothing perhaps it was the warm welcome.

"Uhhh hey." Ken was lost for words this Titan seemed so different to him.

"Ok get a feel for her movement."

The Titan moved around as if she were on wheels her speed was something he'd have to get used to she was faster than a Stryder surprisingly.

"Now try lifting off."

CT lifts off into the air floating over the scientist.

"Now complete the flight course."

Several more thrusted popped out of CT's back she then rockets off into the distance.

Agent. Maya Kassdin- Arcadia Residential area- 12:00 AM

The two had been on the run from the Militia assassin they were heavily wounded the best course of action was to run. They've been on the run for quite some time their mission had been put on hold due to this Assassin's intervention Maya was on edge every waking moment. Her rifle was always readied and she was ready to plant a thick sniper round into the skull of this asshat stalking them but knowing the ending of their previous encounter he's bound to return. If blowing off half his face didn't kill him what in the star system can? Virgil had been quiet which was a surprise he rarely shuts up it seems that the robotic companion was on edge as well. A loud snap echoed through the air like if someone snapped a large branch Maya turned and jolted back as something struck her side she looked down to see blood staining her side. Virgil caught her in his arms he threw her over his shoulder and ran down the street. Sniper fire struck close narrowly missing him several times Virgil activated his STIM rushing down the street as if he were a bullet he didn't have enough time to react when a fist collided into his head. The Assassin mounted the spectre and planted a knife right into it's chest the knife locked up his joints the Pilot withdrew another knife and slashed at his chest ripping through the armor plating and circuitry. The Pilot got off him and picked up rifle of some sort it was visible the Pilot was aiming right in his eye. A sudden rumbling and a bright light illuminating the Pilot turned towards the light and right when he did the Pilot was hit with the full force of an armored car knocking him back and skidding across the asphalt. A door opened and two Pilots rushed them inside once of the Pilots got into the driver seat stomping the gas. The Assassin just got up and had no time to move the car hit him face first the force pushed in his spine folding his body like an accordion he twitched slightly before the car crushed him entirely. The car sped down the dark street one of the passenger Pilot walked back checking in with the two new passengers.

"Sorry for the introduction back there." This Pilot was female and her armor was a dark green her armor was also heavily scarred.

"It's fine...does anyone happen to have a medkit?" Maya asked.

"Actually Robin is a field medic." The female Pilot stated.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I just passed the course." Robin snapped back.

"Yeah yeah just patch her up I'll take the wheel."

The Pilots switched spots Robin wore the traditional IMC Pilot armor except with a long red stripe starting from the head to waist. He pulled a kit retrieving the necessary tools for the operation.

"Sorry this is going to sting a bit." He pour a small bit of alcohol onto a fabric.

"Can't you just give her the med-gel?" The driver asked.

"The gel is faster but less effective compared to a traditional procedure I find this way better." Robin began to treat the wound.

"Robin, where we heading?" The driver asked.

"Not Arcadia command is littered with Militia. Where were you folks heading?" The question caused Maya to freeze up for a moment Virgil's optic lit up.

"We were heading to the Militia headquarters in the northern part of the city. We got derailed when we were attacked by the enemy Pilot." Virgil informed.

"Sounds like quite the mission." Robin commented.

"Correct."

Virgil's optics flashed red and he shouted.

"Picking up enemy vehicle six o'clock!"

Headlights appeared behind them and machine gun fire rattled the back door of the armored transport. The enemy truck picked up it's speed then began to ram them on impact Robin and Virgil were thrown on their back. Robin pushed himself up and made his way to the turret firing back onto the truck pursuing them the truck rumbled as it crashed through multiple cars. A sedan flipped in mid-air and landed mere inches of the other vehicle they opened fire once again however their prey evaded and turned right down another street. Doing this they slammed into another car sending it barreling into a small shop then exploding they were still pursued they began to serpentine swerving through the cars. The pursuer crashed through the cars raining a hail of bullets over head a light was casted over them a Militia dropship followed them. They turned onto and interstate and the battle took place on the highway the pursuer fired a rocket hitting close to them. The back door flew off the dropship fired a large plasma round in front of them lifting both trucks into the air Virgil and Maya flew out the back. Maya tumbled onto the asphalt she looked up seeing the large armored car flying towards them Virgil hopped in front of them and caught it he threw the car down the highway. The interstate began to give out from under them eventually dropped consuming them amongst the rubble.

David Samos- Arcadia Redzone- 11:00 PM

David had been following the girl for days on end every time he got close she slipped away from him. He was deep within enemy territory he had little to nothing left to defend himself he'd have to make due with the last few clips of his pistol a side from that was his knife. David looked into the skies above seeing a dropship fly overhead this ushered in a sudden thunder storm. He looked up towards the sky if he looked hard enough he could see the remains of the Gameron. Resting right in front of the Arcadia's moon it lied the sight gave him an oddly comforting feeling he watched debris of the Gameron float. David turned around he continued on his path to no where he came across a flatline rifle the night sky lit up with stars instead of fires for once. A large skyscraper was in the distance shining brighter than any star in the sky before he could further observe it he saw her again and she ran off. He gave chase following her down the empty street she turned down an alleyway he turned down it and stopped instantly. The girl led him right into the enemy the alley was filled with multiple grunts, a Pilot, and a Titan they were caught off guard giving David the chance to empty rounds into the grunts. The Pilot charge in with a knife David grabbed their hand and collided an elbow to their face knocking them on their back another grunt came up to him from behind. David spun around striking him in the chest with a heavy punch to the gut he pulled a pistol from his holster and planted a round in his skull. The Titan snapped awake and began firing it's chaingun David dodged the chaingun rounds getting closer to the Titan it shoved it's weapon into he ground in an attempt to squash him. David traveled up the machine gun and onto the Titan's shoulder he held onto the rocket launcher as it began to thrash back and forth even colliding into the building next to them. David ripped out a missile and made his way to it's battery he ripped it out causing the Titan to stagger and spark then he dropped the missile inside. He planted a grenade inside before he was thrown off the Titan's top half was blown off entirely David pushed himself off the ground looking at the destruction he caused. He heard the girl once again and ran down the alley in hopes of finding the girl.


	10. Help me

So this update is going to be me asking for readers help

After a eye opening review I realized that I can't write this thing alone. At first I sorta had a clear idea with what I wanted to do but as time went on and I had other ideas and outside sources things became blurred. If anyone is interested in helping me write then just PM me I'd appreciate the help to be completely honest. I'm not used to asking for help because I like being the strong independent writer but I need some help this time because I think it's clear I don't know what the hell I'm doing. So if anyone cares at this point just PM and I'll respond whenever I can I just feel that if I had someone I could come to with plot points, characters, and other shit I can improve this gravy train. I think I might've George Lucas'd myself with this story I guess I have too much creative control and no one is able to tell me if I'm doing something wrong I'm not sure what else to say besides me being appreciative of any help I get and I need help. I'd also like to say thanks to all the long term readers that stuck around to watch this train derail into the Satan spawn it's become now. So that's pretty much it if you're interested than just PM me also if you do you'll get my undying loyalty and fifty good boi points. Thanks in advance and have a good day or night.

Your Captain, Curbstomp


End file.
